FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of a monolithic data management system. In the example shown, monolithic data management system 100 includes a database (102) and metadata about the database (104). Queries (also referred to as instructions or operations) are performed on database 102 using parser 106, planner 108, and executor 110. Parser 106 assembles a raw query, planner 108 optimizes the raw query using metadata 104, and executor 110 executes the optimized query on database 102. System 100 is monolithic in that functionality performed by (for example) planner 108 is tightly coupled to the specific implementation of database 102 and/or metadata 104. New data management systems may be desirable as they may have new features or capabilities not available in existing data management systems.